Cercavo Amore
by derelool
Summary: Buscaba su amor, mas que nada en este mundo. Oneshot.


**Cercavo Amore**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: Inspirado en la canción "Cercavo amore" de Emma Marrone. Es un POV de Italy.**

Oneshoot

Después de tanto tiempo, todos tenían a alguien a quien amar o por lo menos alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, todos menos yo. Nunca fui de tomarle mucha atención a esos asuntos, digo estaba solo y estaba bien. Tal vez sea por mi forma de ser, eso es lo que quiero creer. Mi vida no era para nada rutinaria y siempre estaba saliendo con mis amigos a varias partes, lo que me molestaba era como se iban en parejas y siempre quedaba solo.

Pero, a pesar de todo no estaba solo. Germany estaba igual que yo, para ser sinceros estaba más solo que yo. Sólo que no lo demostraba tanto. Siempre me gusto la forma en que ocultaba sus sentimientos, yo nunca podría ser así, aunque eso no importaba porque nadie le creía. Era demasiado obvio, estaba ahí y cuando yo le hablaba me respondía con monosílabos, no sólo yo me daba cuenta de ello.

**-Italy, te amo-Susurro un rubio, tan bajito esperando que la persona junto a él no lo oyera, y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.**

Pese a que lo tengo junto a mí, no me siento bien. Siempre supe que pasaba algo con Germany, pero creo que sólo fueron ilusiones mías. El me trata bien, no me puedo quejar y no lo hago, pero nunca lo he escuchado decir que me ama, y no quiero hablar del tema de seguro se enojaría o algo así y estaría todo el día hablando de su orgullo alemán. Tal vez por eso es así de frio.

A veces se quedaba en silencio, y yo lo miraba tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba. Pero ahora ya no importa. El con sus actitudes extrañas y yo con las mías. Éramos la pareja perfecta, todos decían que nos complementábamos muy bien, pero nadie sabía lo que ocurría después de que la fiesta acababa. Cada uno en su mundo.

Y volvían esas platicas en las que solo yo hablaba, y el, sin escucharme, movía su cabeza de vez en cuando. Eso frustraba y me preguntaba si en verdad nos queríamos o si solo estábamos juntos por capricho, para demostrarles a los demás que teníamos a alguien.

Necesitaba saber que pensaba de mí, que sentía por mí, pero no me sentía capaz de encararlo. Buscaba su amor, una señal de amor. Y después de todo el tiempo en el que estábamos juntos, no importaba si me decía "te amo", no me importaba si era el quien lo decía, solo quería oírlo. Porque después de tanto tiempo ya no sentía nada. Mi vida cambio tan abruptamente porque ya no salíamos, ya no hablábamos, o mejor dicho ya no le hablaba. Y en esos momentos, como los de ahora recuerdo que ninguna vez me prometió amor, nuca dijo que me amaba.

Me besa, me abraza, me idolatra. Pero no me ama.

Y trato de no pensar en eso, porque aunque trate de enterrarlo o simplemente disimularlo, aun siento algo cuando lo veo. Me consolaba pensando en que él era así con todos y que no iba a cambiar por más que yo lo quisiera.

Los dos juntos dormidos, el en un rincón y yo en el otro. ¿Por qué ni siquiera me abraza? No cuesta tanto. Me volteo y veo la silueta de su espalda gracias a la luz que se filtra por las cortinas. Pero eso es lo único que tengo de él, una silueta. Una imagen borrosa de él y lo que, tal vez, siente por mí. Alzo mi mano y con un dedo toco su espalda y la siento fría. Él se remueve y me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunta sin prestarme la atención que quiero y necesito. Y me siento tan tonto por lo que voy a pedir, pero siento que esta es la única forma en la que puedo enfrentarlo, porque si me rechaza me tapare con las sabanas y me quedare ahí hasta que se vaya, ocultando mi dolor su vista cristalina.

-¿Por… por qué no me abrazas?- Cierro mis ojos y no sé si en verdad lo dije o lo pensé. Tal vez lo pensé ya que aún no recibo ninguna clase de respuesta.

-¿Por qué quieres que te abrace?- Mi corazón empieza a golpear con fuerza, no esperaba esa respuesta-pregunta, solo los tontos… sacudo mi cabeza, mejor no pienso en eso. Decido preguntar lo que me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo, aprieto las sabanas con fuerzas.

-Es que… ¿Me amas?-En medio de la oración mi voz se quiebra y lo último sólo es un susurro. Espero que lo haya oído porque no pienso repetirlo. Me está sonriendo y me muerdo los labios inconscientemente. Se acerca a mí y me abraza y ah… mi cuerpo está en el cielo.

-Tonto, te lo digo cada vez que te duermes- Me lo dice al oído y yo me aferro a él porque no quiero que vea lo rojo que estoy. Pero eso se me quita rápido, ya que tengo otra pregunta que hacerle.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices cuando estoy despierto?-Lo veo directo en sus ojos y baja la mirada con un sonrojo más grande que el mío.

-…. Tengo sueño-me vuelve a aprisionar en sus brazos y por ahora no me importa su respuesta, ya se la sacare, porque ahora , después de tanto, tengo el amor que siempre había buscado.

.

.

.

.

Bue… antes que nada, yo estaba muy feliz en mi casa y estaba jugando el Just dance 4 y escuche esta canción y me encanto. Y como es italiana me acorde de Italy al instante y se me ocurrió este fic. Así las cosas pasan. Al final me salí un poco de la temática de la canción, creo, pero es que no quería escribir algo así, deprimente. Con un final triste o trágico, porque lo pensé y no tenía ganas de llorar, como dije estaba feliz y cuando estoy feliz se me sale lo cursi por la nariz.

Ja, que rima tan horrible.

Se despide Derelool


End file.
